1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to integrated circuit packaging, and more particularly to electrical interconnects for focal plane array integrated circuit packages.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic assemblies commonly include printed circuit boards with integrated circuits coupled to the printed circuit board. Electrical interconnects are typically formed between the integrated circuits and printed circuit board using wire bonds. Individual wire bonds are typically attached at opposite ends to interconnected devices. Some electronic assemblies also include integrated circuits connected directly to other integrated circuits in a stacked arrangement. Such stacked integrated circuits are generally interconnected by solder-based interconnects. Once the solder-based electrical interconnects are formed, an underfill material is typically flowed between the interconnects to provide device protection.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for integrated circuit packages with improved interconnects. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.